


Not Mine

by StardustFandoms



Series: The Birthday Sonnets [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustFandoms/pseuds/StardustFandoms
Summary: A sonnet written as a part of my birthday sonnets.
Series: The Birthday Sonnets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636870





	Not Mine

I mourn for something that is not mine 

That was mine but will never be again 

Now I pretend everything is fine 

Wear a brave face, attempt to hide the pain 

Sometimes I will even deceive myself 

Until a phantom graces my eyesight 

A fleeting touch crashing me in himself 

Now I'm face to face, time to flight or fight 

The battle is short, and I always lose 

Frail resolve felled by the ghosts of my past 

They never cease to haunt, will they? I muse 

Memories of good times are shadows cast 

And they do not stop, they will never stop 

And so they will always come out on top.


End file.
